Amnesia
by Cielois
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is a boy who is simply unnoticed. A rich noble, yes. But that never brought him any attention. He wasn't supposed to exist in the human realm. A simple error made by the 'creators'. Somehow, he's still able to fully function after dieing multiple times, but... that was way back then. As of now, he was utterly confused, stuck in a highschool of 2013. YAOI Alois/Ciel
1. Chapter 1

[Amnesia] Chapter 01 - Unnoticed

* * *

I have pocky.

In my pants.

Take a lick.

It's vanilla.

Come on, ki'd.

It's big and juic'eh!

Oh fuck it. *Grabs pocky box from the 'area' and starts eating vannila pocky, closes door.*

Yeahh... I don't know.

I present chu with a new storie! ;D YAY. I think? It's garbage mahn. It's especialy garbage when you're writing this on sunday night at 9:13 PM while watching some ecchi nudity showing cat gurl alien anime. Yahh. Well, enjoy teh garbage mahn :U *Throws garbage at you*

Oh, a quick say: HATEWEASEL-CHANNN.. I'M SOWWII.. I STOLE YOUR SCHOOL NAME DX I'M SO SORRY. I CAN'T THINK OF GOOD NAMES. DX FORGIVE MEE DX

* * *

Once upon a time... there was a fist, and a face. The fist met the face, with a big bang theory. The end. - C.P Ciel Alexander Phantomhive

* * *

[Unknown area]

* * *

He couldn't remember it; nothing. Why was he _here? _No, a better question, why was he born? What was his purpose? _Who was he? _All of the questions, yet he himself didn't have a single clue on how to reply to any of them. He was lost; a stray guard dog, injured, unknown.

The young boy flinched, slightly. His eyes slowly fluttering open, then instantly closing on the impact given. Blue of all sorts of shades could be seen all around this paticular area, bubbles escaped once his pale lips cracked open, revealing his angel - like white teeth. His arms shifted a bit, as he sunk lower... and lower... Distance being made from the previous bubbles, and the light blue shades, soon it was all turning dark blue.. then navy, and then he simply blacked out, his last thoughts being; _I can't feel it... the water on my skin... I feel... sick.._

No one seemed to notice this little boy. No one ever did. He wasn't _anyone._ Atleast, that's what he thought. It seemed as if he was transparent. But, no. He was there. He was always there. Like that random stranger on the playground, having fun by himself. But, no one would seem to notice him, well, they did, they just ignored him. He was almost invisible. Everyone would instantly judged him based on his looks, his attire, his rank. All asuming that they shouldn't be near him, at all. _How ironic..._ He lived a good eight years for that matter thought. Without any friends or compantions. If he where still alive, he would be proud of the fact that he managed to live on without anyone helping him the slightest, he put a good image on the _name. _Yes, that certain name that shaped him; formed him into the person he was. He died of this name. Yet, he was certainly proud. He achived his goal at death, and he knew that he would be a legend in the future because of this, like written history, a great event. That's just the kind of person he is, and always be, to _death._

* * *

[England: London - Warwick Secondary school]

* * *

Flipping the page with his pale index finger, he brought his icy blue eyes to scan the page, taking in every single detail on this paticular person he had to study on. Well, everyone in the class had an asignment to study this person; a rich earl, typical honestly, he was just starting the book; he didn't have much information on this 'person' honestly, he just knew that his name was "_Ciel Phantomhive_" _quite a fancy name I guess._ He thought.

_Earl Ciel Phantomhive (シエル・ファントムハイヴ Shieru Fantomuhaivu) is the business-savvy, egotistical thirteen-year-old and the head of the England Phantomhive noble family after the deaths of his parents, Lord Vincent Phantomhive and Lady Rachel Phantomhive. He runs the Funtom Company, which manufactures toys and sweets, with the later addition of a food branch after winning a Royal Warrant. His right eye, which is usually covered with a black eye patch, bears a unknown story held within his past, people are quite often afraid to speak of the subject, or simply ignore it, once the topic is made, Ciel often refuses to talk about it, or simply changes the subject with a quote. Ciel Phantomhive owns a black cladded man, known to be his top butler. The butler is known as Sebastian Michaelis, whom holds unhumanlike abilitys, being quite fast, he surprises people with his quick ability to solve cases, but the credit is of course given to his master. While Sebastian is quite smart, his master is smarter. The duo is odly perfect together, yet they hold a positive rivalry. Ciel is the brains of the little partnership, while Sebastian on the other hand is the strenght. The two are always side by side, the contract made between master and butler means so. The Michaelis family is known to serve under the Phantomhive's, it's always been a repeated line that Phantomhive and Michaelis would work together, or in this case, the nobles would order the lower class in the situation. The sign made upon the two family's apply that the two must be held in a master and butler relationship, as always. This contract is known as the Faustian contract. Like the previous earls in his family, Ciel is currently known as the Queen's Watchdog, tasked with eliminating criminals and solving cases in the underworld for Queen Victoria.  
_

He flipped the page again, remembering the information for the upcomming quiz. While Alois was not your typical type to study, being that his apperance and behavior was not that of a educational type, he was known not to study, yet he did, his grades where drasticaly failing in history, and his teacher Mr. Faustus had offered to give him a chance to get a higher grade on his report card by obtaining a appealing score on this test. Thus, he had to study.

He knew that his uncle would be mad if he hadn't passed with at least a 60%+ score on everything, being that education was important to his uncle, he was forced to learn absolutely all possible knowledge. His uncle was quite... well, lustful. He'd gone in multiple situations where he would be punished in intimate ways for getting a low grade on a test, displeasing his uncle, yet making his uncle enjoy ridding his lust at the same time.

Alois was currently in Year Nine of WarWick. Key stage number three, Secondary school. He was technically proud that he managed to pass all the way up to this grade without having to stay in the same grade; repeating a year over again. He was quite discouraged in his sixth year (Year Six, Junior School, Key stage number two) when he failed on well, all of his past tests. Considering his teacher was EXTREMELY nice, he had been given a 'pass' to move on to the next year, even with all of his failing scores. Otherwise, he was quite smart, when it came to being a "detective", he knew how to obtain clues for certain situations easily, that was his key point actually. He would wish to be a detective when he grew up, but his personality showed otherwise. He was bipolar; he couldn't help it.

Alois sighed. His pinkish lips parting to let air out. He was bored.

Using both of his hands, he closed the book. The pages combining to show it's original size. Dust slightly exited the rather large book from the impact given. He walked over to the shelf he had gotten the book from, and simply shoved it into it's original slot, where it would wait for another person yet to aquire the knowledge of this book.

But, he didn't get the chance to do so.

A certain blonde girl, with gleaming - cheerful forest green orbs smiled to my direction. I knew who she was. She didn't seem to notice it was me, the fact that her eyes where closed like some sort of cartoon character attempting to be cheerful to her highschool crush or something, yeah.. he watched those.

Once the girl opened her eyes, she instantly noticed him. Now, that cheerful expression turned into utter anger. This girl was Elizabeth middleford. (Elizabeth: LIZZY! :U) She had - well, used to have, a close connection to me. But, I broke her heart, I was bipolar like that anyways, I didn't really care, she was just kinda' a little toy to play with, then brake afterwards. She was my 'ex', my ex-girlfriend, who - now obviously hated me. Well, atleast she tried to show that she hated me. Obviously, she still had feelings, I could read her like a book.

"Alois! What are you doing here!?" She spoke, like a little girly brat who just came out of a amusement park wasting all her money, but wanted more. She set her hands upon her waist, with a angry pout attempting to look angry; but merely failed.

"It's the library,_ Elizabeth._ This is a free place, in a free country. I can be here all I want, I am here anyways. I'm here to obviously see_ you_-" He didn't continue, waiting to see her reaction at that last line. A faint pink blush could be seen on her face, oh, I knew she loved being complimented like this, It was like I was in some sort of romantic comic. Boy meets girl, boy loves girl, boy becomes girl's boyfriend - oh blah blah blah.

"-get annoyed the hell outta' your mind by me.~" I spoke sweetly, a cheerful fake expression on my face.

The blonde boy didn't even bother to listen to the girl's constant rambling on how I was the worst person on earth, and how I was so unperfect, pointing out my every single flaw. Well, gurl, you have flaws too. It ain't my fault you get your heart broken so easily. I wish I could just like... be all like "Now kiss! *Pushes Pula and Elizabeth together to eachother.*" Their expressions would've been so amusing.. Like, really. Imagine it.

Rays of golden mixed with yellow lights shinned through the many windows of the library, pointing out the blonde boy's features, his hair appearing to be a shade of light gold now because of the light, he almost - ALMOST seemed angelic to the blonde girl. He had a bored expression on his face. Icy blue eyes that would slice you in half staring out the window, having a battle with the light that dared defy him. His silverish jeans having a light tint to it also because of the light. His dark v-neck shirt also seemed dark grey now, the shirt didn't expose much of his chest, only the upper part honestly. He heard the occasional shoutings of the other blonde, screaming right at him. He decided to embarras her now.

"Quiet little one. We're in a fucking library, really. Your disturbing the people who want to 'rest in peace'." The blonde gave a slightly annoyed - yet amused look at the other.

"Your disturbing them with your presance!"

"Well, I got here first, milady."

"Don't act so formal...!"

"Then, in exchange, stop acting like a bitchy cutie loving whore who wants her ex-boyfriend back so desperately."

"...IDIOT!" She screamed, wacking him right in the face with another pink accessory, seriously, how much of those did she even have? Well, judging from her closet, a BUNCH.

He flinched, now he was facing the one of the many glass windows of the library, his face smudged onto it, making a little white mark appear, simple fog as it seemed. He saw a few bubbles in a certain sea of water. He questioned to himself;_ is someone drowning..?_

He blinked, kind of confused at the moment. Eventually, he found himself leaving the annoying blonde girl behind to check out the events happening out of the school. Rushing to the ocean, he spotted a little pale figure of what appeared like a part of a hand sticking out of the water.

He inched closer to the water, attempting to save the unknown person; but he couldn't. _The bubbles had stopped too soon._

* * *

[A/N]: MAHNN.. WHERE AM I GOIN' WITH THIS STORIE :U I dun know. Just.. enjoy it. XD iT'S GARBAGE. AS I TOLD YOU MAHN. I HATE THIS STORY STARTER... DX I'M SO SORRY GUYS. I'LL UPDATE MORE STUFF LATER ON.. Basically, Ciel is drowning, Alois notices, tries to save him, fails. Yeah. XD

*Goes back to watching cat alien nudity showing ecchi*

Yeah... I'm not ALL yaoi.. XD

Baih stalker-san!


	2. PAUSED

I apologize for the inconvinience to those readers who actually read this story. This is a multiple story message, seeing as it needs to be.

Well, on with the news.

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN STOPPED FOR A SHORT MATTER OF TIME - PAUSED**

Why?  
As of now, I'm putting my full attention to one sole project - technically expirementing with characters, my Alois x Ciel Fandom is starting to fade from the lack of motovation from stories - the lack of supporters for it.  
Althought I'm still madly in love with this shipping - a odd side of me wishes to expirement on another couple for the time being - to reply to your question - Yes I still am focausing on Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler fanfictions, but not for this couple.  
I will be continuing this shortly... and again this is a multiple story message so let me tell you about the upcomming events going on with each story.

Butler's Watch - I'm deciding on rewriting this actually, I'll be posting a authors note.. and the past chapter's title's will be labled "(OLD)" and a new session of Butler's Watch will begin with much more development than.. this excuse of a story - as of what I think of it as... I don't really 'like' it anymore after reading through it to be honest.

Deal with a demon - If you'd look at the story "Astray Heir" in one of the chapter's author's notes, there's a preview of the latest chapter, please cope with that for now.

Astray Heir - I'm reconstructing the latest chapter posted on this story, seeing as I'm not that pleased with my past thoughts, I'm technically rebuilding the whole setting - also.. If my experimenting of this new found couple is a success... then this MIGHT turn into a Ciel x Lizzy story - or otherwise it might halt for another moment more than the other stories, and It'll have a Sebastian x Ciel prequel... and THEN it'll be Alois x Ciel.

Troublesome - I'm discontinuing this story. Done. Nothing else to be said. As you may have noticed - that was my first ever fanfiction I've ever made, I wasn't pleased with the plot after overlooking it actually. I'm not that good making modern school stories that are set in england for the following reasons: 1. I don't know about England's school system. Thus my information will be inaccurate. 2. I've NEVER experienced the events of school life a 13 to 15 year old has gone through, again making my information MORE inaccurate. 3. The plot was simply "Fucked Up". Right at that moment I decided to have a "Sad Alois" part, which wasn't the slight supporting to the story.

I'll be making another Ciel x Alois story along the lines of my experiment - it'll be a zombie related story.. yeah... XD  
Hopefully - you'll enjoy that? I dunno.  
Well, I'll hope to see you Alois x Ciel fans later on.. as I develop my skill in fanfiction writing.  
Bye for now!


End file.
